


While It Lasts

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Matako and Mutsu spend time together in bed.





	While It Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is tagged as mature bc i didn't know how to tag it, but there's no sex, just gals being pals. it's a spin-off of another fic i'm working on, a bantaka (surprise). the only thing you have to know is that matako and bansai are orphans and live together.
> 
> btw feel free to tell me if there are mistakes OTL it's 4 am aaaaa
> 
> edit: it's tagged as teen now bc. ye

Lying in bed, were two teenage girls, almost the same age, one with blond hair and blue eyes and one with brown hair and brown eyes. They cuddled— the blonde, Matako, was hugging the other girl, her girlfriend Mutsu.

Matako was happy. Being with Mutsu helped her humour. She wouldn't go as far as saying Mutsu herself was her happiness, even if that wasn't a completely lie. She was just sixteen, a sixteen years old girl with no parents but with a brother–like friend. Not that she would ever call Bansai her brother. It would be weird, even if they shared the apartment.

Mutsu was too good for her, but she didn't want to think about a future with her. Not yet, she wasn't ready. She couldn't even introduce her to Bansai in the first place. Even if he probably knew about them already.

Mutsu didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. At first, Matako thought Mutsu was cold— but then she realized her girlfriend was just too caring (she wouldn't call her patient). She didn't understand all the pain Matako has been through. Bansai did. But what Matako wanted was someone who wouldn't understand her. She wanted to have a time where she could forget all her troubles and just think about how good her girlfriend smelled and how soft her boobs were.

Matako yawned.

Mutsu looked up and stared at her with raised eyebrows.

“What,” Mutsu said and Matako looked at her. “Ya called me here and yer getting sleepy?”

Mutsu seemed angry, but Matako knew she wasn't. Well, maybe she was disappointed.

“I'm sorry, Mutsu.” Matako apologized, it was her fault after all. She shouldn't have called her so late. “But I wanted to be with you.”

Mutsu sighed.

“Yer an idiot, ain't ya? And I thought something happened, for ya to call me at 3 a.m.”

“Who are you calling idiot?!” Matako said, offended. It was past midnight and her voice was too loud. “Don't you always come when I call you? You are the idiot.”

Mutsu blushed. She wanted to see Matako as much as Matako wanted to see her but she wouldn't admit it. So she waited for excuses like the calls.

“Fine." She gave up. "If ya wanna sleep I will leave,” Mutsu said, turning around to leave the bed. “It will be bad if that guy sees us, right?”

Matako held her.

“Stay a little more,” she whispered, hugging her tight.

Mutsu couldn't say no. Not when Matako was so warm and asked her like that. She could feel Matako’s breath on her nape. It was making her dizzy.

“Just a little more,” Mutsu said repeating Matako’s words.

Matako smiled.

“That's fine. I only need a minute.”

She let go of Mutsu, allowing her to move again. Mutsu knew what she had to do. She turned toward Matako once more and without touching her face, kissed her.

She wouldn't dare to do anything else. It was fine if their lips were just briefly touching, she didn't dislike it. Matako was the one to push her tongue into Mutsu’s mouth.

Mutsu wasn't expecting it. Matako was tired, so she assumed she didn't want more than a smooch. _How wrong she was_.

After the kiss, Matako decided to go after Mutsu’s neck. Her lips touched Mutsu’s skin and she sucked on there, forgetting about being careful. Mutsu was embarrassed— her neck was sensitive and she could feel all her body becoming hot, though especially her cheeks. She didn't know what to do when things were about her.

“Hey, Matako,” Mutsu called, unable to hide how flustered she was.

Noticing her cute reactions, Matako got excited and hugged Mutsu again, that time tighter than before.

“I love you, Mutsu!”

That, of course, didn't help Mutsu to stop blushing.

“Weren't ya sleepy?” she asked, whispering.

Matako thought for a while, as if she had forgotten.

“Yeah,” Matako agreed. “I wanna sleep. But I'm scared I will have nightmares. Can you stay with me?”

“How will I stop your nightmares?” Mutsu asked, not getting Matako’s point.

“Just stay with me. I'm sure I won't have any if you are here.”

_She couldn't leave when Matako begged her to stay, could her?_  

“... Ok.”

Mutsu agreed to stay just for a while, but she ended up falling asleep while hugging Matako. She wanted to be with her. Even if their relationship happened to not last forever, she was fine with it. She only needed the now, Matako’s gentle and warm embrace.

The next morning, Mutsu woke up before Matako. And, as she was about to leave, she met Bansai.

They pretended they didn't saw each other. That wasn't the first time nor the last time they met each other. But for Matako, they didn't say anything.

Mutsu left and thought about how much she wanted to come back and hug and kiss Matako.

Bansai thought there was no point in worrying about Matako bootycalling someone and began to prepare their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> i hhhhh hope u like it. this is my first time writing f/f (if we ignore the self-insert i wrote when i was 13) idk how to do this...... i could have written more but i got scared bc first time shgjssgj sorry. btw the title is from a poem i like. i think it's called "sonnet of fidelity" in english.


End file.
